


Caught

by Lovelycatwrites



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Gen, Spider!Virgil, death mention, monster au, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/Lovelycatwrites
Summary: Patton gets caught in a spider web, Oh no!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few previous drawings of mine  
> \-   
> https://lovelycatdraws.tumblr.com/post/188689907925/spider-boy-back-again-looks-like-he-caught  
> \-   
> https://lovelycatdraws.tumblr.com/post/188705159739/how-patton-got-caught-oof  
> \- https://lovelycatdraws.tumblr.com/post/189357871309/prinssess61-hell-be-ok-dont-worry-just-a-bit
> 
> On tumblr here:  
> https://lovelycatdraws.tumblr.com/post/189428044034/caught

Patton felt like an idiot. 

He never should have gone on a hike. Not in unfamiliar woods, by himself, with no previous experience. Gah! What had he been thinking! And now he’s caught in a giant spider web all because he wasn’t watching where he was going.

This was how it would end for him it seems; killed by the thing he feared most: a giant spider. 

/There’s no reason to give up yet,/ Patton thought. /All that’s stuck to the web is my arm and my bag! And I only really need my arm, so I just have to get it unstuck and I’ll be free!/

Patton pulled his arm forward, but it stayed didn’t budge. The webs were stickier than anything and too strong to break with just a few tugs. Patton tried again, tugging harder and making the entire web vibrate. He tried maybe twenty more times before frustration made him pause. The vibrations should have stopped after a few seconds, but Patton still felt them a while longer. /Strange, it feels like they’re coming from above me.../

Patton’s eyes shot up, head tilted back to find a monster. It looked almost like a man, but there was no mistaking it for one. The monster had purple skin, four sets of eyes blacker than night, three sets of arms with clawed hands, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It crawled down towards him, baring it’s fangs in what looked like a grin. The monster quickly reached him. With it’s largest set of eyes staring into his own, it began to chuckle leaving Patton frozen in terror. 

🕸 

“My, my, look what we have here,” it drawled. “You’re a funny little bug. How do you like my webs? I’ve found that they’re quite inescapable,” it taunted,” even my post desperate prey couldn’t break a single strand. I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to either.” Patton couldn’t respond, fear closing up his throat, though he doubted whether saying anything would persuade the spider to let its prey go.

The spider went on for a while before it’s smile diminished and its teasing slowed. Having grown bored of Patton’s silence it took up a new activity. Grabbing Patton’s arms, it pulled him off the web with an unnatural ease. Grabbing his waist with two other arms it hoisted him higher into the web. Patton began to struggle in its hold. The spider laughed.

“Can’t just leave you out in the open like that. So many beasts live in these woods, one of them might try to steal you away from me.”

The spider’s grip was not lessened by Patton’s struggles, it even began to maneuver him around with the same ease as a child playing with a ragdoll. It removed his bag and started to wrap him in webs. Patton’s struggles gradually slowed, and he shut his eyes, not wanting to watch what was happening any more. This is when the spider began teasing him again.

🕸

“Giving up so soon, little bug? You’ve barely done anything.” Patton didn’t react, he’d stopped listening after his first arm was webbed down. The Spider poked his side, causing Patton to jolt and whimper but nothing more. It pouted. “You’re no fun, you haven’t screamed and you’ve barely struggled. If I couldn’t see your face I’d think you weren’t scared!” Patton still didn’t respond, and with a huff the spider finished wrapping him all the way up past his forehead. 

The spider put his catch back on his web. Crawling up and relaxing just above the human, he settles down to restart his nap which had been rudely interrupt by the boring man. /Didn’t say a thing, not even a simple ‘no!’ How dull./ Virgil loved to scare the creatures that wandered into his webs, and he had succeeded with this one no doubt, but it’s so much more fun when they scream. /Maybe he’ll beg when I let him go later. It’s not the same but I guess it’s better than whimpers./ With that thought in mind, Virgil shut his eyes, intending to sleep for another hour, maybe more. He did not fall deep enough into sleep to miss the sniffling coming from his catch.

Patton couldn’t help it: he was in a dark, tight, cocoon of webbing waiting to be killed by a giant spider monster; no one could really blame him for crying. But Virgil... Virgil could deal with begging, he encouraged screaming and yelling, but he can not handle crying. If anything around him starts crying he needs to comfort them, it hurts him to hear it. He had to let his catch out now.

With his claws he cut through the webbing near the human’s face and pulled it back revealing Patton’s face, already reddened and puffy from tears. His tears poured out harder when his eyes met Virgil’s face, and he tried to speak, to beg for his life, but now his throat stayed closed up from tears. Virgil was quick in his attempts to comfort him, “Don’t cry! You’re ok!” He removed Patton’s glasses to brush away his tears, but stopped when Patton flinched. 

🕸

“You’re ok! Hey, look at me. I’m not going to hurt you. I planned to let you go the whole time. You’re fine. Watch.” Virgil continues to try comforting his catch with simple reassurances as he cut open the rest of the cocoon. “See, I’m letting you out,” he said as he lowered Patton to the ground, “you’re alright.” When he was sure Patton’s feet were firmly on the ground, he let go. Patton’s knees gave out and he fell on his butt with an “oof”.

“Are you ok!?”

“Yeah! Just a bit shaky,” Patton answered, still very confused about what was going on. Virgil came down to double check. He looked Patton up and down and saw nothing unusual. “Well, you look fine at least. Oh, here,” he held out Patton’s glasses to him. “Thanks Mr- Ms?- Mx—?”

“It’s Virgil.”

“Virgil. Ah, and thank you for not... killing me?”

“That’s really not something you should have to thank someone for. I wasn’t going to anyways! I just wanted to scare you, that’s all.” 

There was an awkward pause, neither of them knowing what to do. 

“Well it uh, I sure got myself into a bit of a uh sticky situation back there,” Patton joked, trying to ease some tension. Virgil stares blankly at him before the joke catches up to him. He exhales through his nose, a short almost laugh. “That was terrible...” Patton grinned. 

🕸

Patton looked out at the trees around them and realized all this excitement and terror had gotten him all turned around. He couldn’t tell which direction he had come from. 

“Virgil, you wouldn’t happen to know the way out of these woods, would you?”

“Of course,” he pointed out towards the trees, “if you walk straight that way you’ll reach the edge of the woods in around 40 minutes. I guess you’re ready to leave now?”

Patton thought about it for a minute; he was ready to go home the minute he got caught in that web, but looking at Virgil now, he was still creepy but he wasn’t quite as scary, even a bit intriguing and Patton felt he wanted to get to know him better. Of course, based on how his legs still felt like gelatin, he figured the choice of staying was made for him...

“I uh... I don’t think I can walk right now...”

“Well, if you want to leave, I can just carry you out.”

...Or not. 

“...Okay...”

Virgil handed Patton his bag before picking him up bridal style. Patton wrapped his arms around his neck for balance as Virgil began walking in the direction he pointed. Neither of them said anything for a minute before Patton spoke up.

“Hey, Virgil.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you get when you cross a spider and corn?”

———

Virgil walked Patton all the way to the edge of the woods. On the way, they got to know each other a bit better. Virgil learned about Patton’s passion for dad jokes and great love for his friends, one of whom had suggested he exercise and explore nature more, hence that day’s endeavor. Patton learned that, along with scaring people, Virgil loved to listen to music, though he rarely had the opportunity to, and he wrote poetry! Patton wasn’t much of a poet himself, but the lines he heard Virgil recite sounded very good! 

When they finally reached the tree line, neither knew how to admit they didn’t really want to part ways. 

“Here we are... Do you feel like you can stand now?”

“Yeah, I think I can. Thank you, Virgil.”

Virgil shrugged as he set Patton down. “Yeah... um... goodbye, I guess...”

“Yeah, ah... see you later?”

“Wait, really! I’m... ah... yeah! See you!”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
